Finn in Wonderland
by abzrocks1234
Summary: Through the Looking Glass and What Finn Found There. Finn's Adventures in Wonderland. Wonderland, Finn Through the Looking Glass. Finn in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a big house on a pebble road in a quaint little town somewhere in England, there lived Lord and Lady Whitman, along with their two children, Lawrence Finnegan and Sarah. Lord and Lady Whitman did their best to raise their perfect little lady and gentleman.

Lawrence Finnegan, or Finn as he prefers, was quite a curious boy, and was never really fond of his studies.

So, you couldn't blame him for not paying attention to his sister as she read. They sat out in the garden, Sarah leaning against a tree, and Finn staring into space with boredom. He let out a tiny gasp as a girl ran right past them and into the giant grass surrounding their lake.

"Did you see that, Sarah?" Finn asked, pointing to the tall grass.

"See what?" Sarah looked up from her book before looking back down again. Finn sighed and crawled into the grass, deciding to check it out for himself.

He found the girl crouching by the lakeside, and what a peculiar girl she was. She seemed perfectly normal except for the fluffy white ball protruding from her tailbone and giant, white bunny ears coming out from her hair. She was wearing tall black boots and a blue and gold tail coat, tailored to fit perfectly around her feminine curves. She rose to her feet, bunny ears twitching. Her head snapped around in different directions, looking for something, not seeming to have noticed Finn. Then, she tugged on the golden chain coming out of her pocket and out fell a beautiful golden pocket watch. Finn leaned even closer as she opened the pocket watch and studied the time.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Finn muttered before losing his balance and falling through the tall grass and landing right beside the rocks that surrounded the lake. The rabbit-girl snapped her attention to him. He giggled sheepishly and waved. "Hello."

"No time for hello," she spoke quickly. "Goodbye. I'M LATE!"

"Huh?" Finn watched as she hopped over to a tree and..._jumped _into a hole. Finn quickly ran after her, kneeling beside the hole and peeking in. He couldn't see inside it, it was too dark.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he whispered again. He reached his hand in, and it was emerged into the darkness. "Ah, AH!" he yelped as he once again lost balance and fell headfirst into the giant rabbit hole.

He clawed at the air as he fell before staring around in wonder. The hole seemed to go along forever, and there were many things falling with him. Bedside tables, lamps, books, and lots and lots of clocks, all ticking (very LOUDLY, mind you) in unison.

Finally, Finn landed with a grunt. He looked up and saw the rabbit-girl's back. She twisted her torso to look down at him, a miniature bottle slipping through her fingers and clattering onto the floor. Then, she started to...

Shrink.

Finn's eyes widened, watching in awe as the girl grew smaller and smaller (her clothes shrinking with her), until she was only two inches tall. She checked her miniature pocket watch again before running to a tiny door, only a few inches taller than her. Wrapping her tiny hands around the doorknob, she tugged it open and ran inside.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Finn crawled over, reaching out. The tiny door slammed shut. He turned back to the vial she had dropped on the ground and pinched it between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting it up to his face. A little tag hung from it, reading **Drink Me.**

He turned to the table he had not noticed in the middle of the room, which was covered with identical tiny vials, all reading **Drink Me.**

"Curiouser and curiouser!" Finn muttered yet again, walking over and opening one of the vials. He studied the clear liquid inside it, gently swirling the vial, before downing it all. He pulled the vial away from his mouth, pursing his lips. "Sour," he hoarsely whispered. Then, with a weird tingly feeling shooting up his back, the room started grow around him.

Well, it was more like he was shrinking. He looked up at the vial, now towering above him. "Woah," he gasped, before turning to the tiny door, not looking very tiny anymore. He grasped the knob, just as the rabbit-girl had done, and hesitated. His mother had always taught him to be a little gentleman. He should mind his manners. He raised his tiny fist and knocked three times on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"Come in," he jumped when a voice came from behind the door. He yanked the door open, and a huge, strange world revealed itself. Flowers were three times his size, and a little while away was a forest of trees, even bigger than the flowers.

"Where am I?" Finn asked himself.

"The real question is...who are you?"

Finn jumped again. Sitting on top of a huge mushroom was a boy with crazy red hair and freckles. He, like the rabbit-girl, was very peculiar-looking. He had two normal eyes and ten tinier eyes all across his forehead, blinking in unison. In his hand he held a pipe, but when he blew on it, smoke did not come out. Instead, out came colorful bubbles, floating over to Finn. He reached out his finger and popped one.

"Who are you?" the boy asked again.

"Who are you?" asked Finn suspiciously.

"I am the Caterpillar. Philby," the boy said as a butterfly bigger than he flew over and landed beside him on the mushroom. The butterfly revealed herself to actually be a girl with butterfly wings. She smirked down at Finn and winked, wrapping her arms around Philby. "This is Storey, the Butterfly."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances," Finn bowed. "I am Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, son of-"

"Wrong."

Finn blinked at Philby's sudden interruption. "I beg your pardon?"

Storey giggled, clinging to Philby and leaning in closer to Finn, taking Philby's bubble pipe and blowing it in Finn's face. Finn stumbled backwards, waving the bubbles away.

"You are Alice," Philby said, gently stroking one of Storey's beautiful blue wings.

"No I'm not. My name is Finn."

"You were looking for something, Alice?" Philby changed the subject, popping one of the bubbles Storey blew at him.

"Uh..." Finn was taken off guard. "Oh, yes! A girl with a pocket watch and rabbit ears. She wore a blue and gold tail coat and-"

"He was following Jezebel the White Rabbit," Philby turned to Storey and said to her.

"Jezebel the White Rabbit? So that's her name!"

Philby looked back at Finn, all twelve eyes blinking at once. "You wish to see where she is headed?"

"Yes," Finn nodded.

Philby turned to Storey, and she flapped her wings once, nodding. Philby looked back at Finn. "Follow that path," he said as Storey reached out a perfectly slender finger and pointed to the path leading into the giant forest.

Finn looked up at the forest. "Alright. Thank you, Mr. Caterpillar."

"My pleasure, Alice," Philby said as Storey stroked his cheek, fluttering her big blue wings.

"My name is Finn," Finn corrected, heading down the path. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the two sitting on the giant mushroom. "Mr. Caterpillar?"

"Hm?"

"If you keep hanging around that Butterfly, Willa will be jealous," Finn said matter-of-factly before turning and entering the forest, confused by his own words. Who is Willa? Why did he say that? It just suddenly came out.

"Willa will be jealous?" Philby whispered to himself as Alice left their sight. Storey stroked his face and pecked his cheek before standing, fluttering her wings, and flying off. Philby watched her leave. "How is it that he knew? Such a peculiar Alice indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn wandered through the forest of giant trees, keeping careful to follow the path that was pointed out to him. He stared around with wonder, this whole world satisfying his craving curiosity. With a brown newsboy cap on his head, a tune in his brain, and a skip in his step he set out to find Jezebel the White Rabbit.

The tune he was whistling slowly lowered to a single, monotone note, and his feet slowed to a stop. These trees blocked out the sun, and he was quite small. The wonder that filled his heart before was replaced by the fear of being eaten or stepped on. This path seemed to never end, and he couldn't find Jezebel the White Rabbit anywhere. _Oh dear, _he thought. _I may be lost. That darned Caterpillar must have given me the wrong directions. _"Where am I?" he pondered out loud.

"That depends on where you are not."

Finn jumped at the voice. It wasn't the Caterpillar's voice. It was someone different.

"It also depends on where you are going," the voice continued, seeming to come from all directions.

"Hello?" Finn called out.

"And of course, where you want to be. And where you want to not be. But I suppose if you were where you didn't want to be, or wanted to be where you weren't, that would have a small effect."

"...huh?" Finn puzzled.

"Where you are not and where you are going could also effect. For example, you could be going to a place that's not where you are. Which wouldn't answer your question at all."

Finn placed both hands on his hips, his annoyance growing. "I'm not sure who you are but you are not being helpful if you are wishing to be!"

"I am wishing to not be what I am not," the voice moved into one pinpointed area in front of Finn. Then, through purple swirls, a floating head appeared in front of him, causing Finn to yelp. The head grinned a very symbolic grin. "I am wishing to assist you find your way, Alice."

"There is that Alice thing again!" Finn groaned. "My name isn't Alice, it's Finn! Lawrence Finne-"

"Where are you, Alice?" the boy asked, his whole body appearing into Finn's view. Finn grunted in annoyance, that was the second time he was interrupted today.

"That's what I've been asking!" Finn gasped, exasperated. The boy grinned his grin again. He had dark skin and pure white teeth, with two fluffy purple cat ears on top and a long purple cat tail on bottom. Another human-animal hybrid.

"First a rabbit, then a caterpillar, then a butterfly, and now a cat! A PURPLE cat!" Finn was growing quite tired of all these confusing people.

"Cheshire Maybeck, at your service," the cat-boy bowed, his tail flicking.

"Not really at my service," Finn corrected. "All you're doing is confusing me."

"Or showing you the way," Maybeck said. "You wish to find Jezebel the White Rabbit?"

Finn gasped. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot, Alice," Maybeck said, walking past Finn. As he did, his purple tail ran under Finn's nose, causing him to sneeze. Maybeck chuckled. "That Jezebel is a cutie, isn't she? I can see why you're running after her." Suddenly, Cheshire Maybeck dissolved into nothingness.

"Mr. Cat!"

"Cheshire Maybeck," the boy said from up in a tree branch. Finn jumped and looked up at the tree.

"How on Earth did you get up there, Mr. Cat?!"

"It's Maybeck," the boy corrected again, twirling his tail with his fingers. He smirked. "Don't you hate when people mess up your name, Alice?"

"YES!" Finn yelled, stomping his foot. "That's why you should NOT call me Alice! My. Name. Is. FINN!"

When he yelled his name, Cheshire Maybeck disappeared once again.

Finn jumped when Maybeck leaned over his shoulder from behind him and whispered in his ear; "I'm aware, Alice."

"If you knew my name was Finn," Finn said, turning to face Maybeck. "Then why on Earth are you calling me ALICE?!"

"Why should I not?" Maybeck asked with a chuckle, causing Finn to groan.

"Not this again!"

"What again?" Maybeck began to walk in circles around Finn.

"The riddles!" Finn spun in circles, keeping Maybeck in his view. "The confusion!"

"I prefer the term..." Maybeck cupped Finn's chin and brought his face close to his. Their noses were inches apart, and Finn's eyes widened. "...WONDER," Maybeck whispered. Then, he fizzled away again, causing Finn to stumble forwards. Spinning around, he saw the Cheshire now stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed, and now giant. "You wish to turn back to normal size, Alice?"

"Yes! YES!" Maybe he will finally get some answers.

"Let them eat cake," Cheshire Maybeck cackled, dissolving once again. This time, however, his body turned into two purple ribbons and started floating and swirling around Finn.

"Let them eat cake? What on Earth-? YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Finn swatted at the ribbons that floated in front of him, swirling around each other like a purple tornado. Then, they dissolved, and Cheshire Maybeck appeared once again, smirking.

"Gee, Alice, don't lose your head," he chuckled, tapping his chin. His head spun around in a 360-degree circle, much like an owl.

"Well, either tell me how to get back to normal or go away!" Finn was exasperated.

"You know, Alice, curiosity killed the cat," his purple cat ears flicked purposefully.

"Leave me alone," Finn pushed past Maybeck and stormed down the path. Cheshire Maybeck reappeared in front of Finn, once again his small size, stopping him in his tracks. Finn snorted, getting quite agitated with this bothersome boy. "WHAT?"

"You forgot this," Maybeck held out his hand. Pinched between his fingers was a white porcelain teacup with green swirls running down the handle. Sticking out of it was a miniature envelope, perfect for Finn's small stature.

Finn hesitated before taking the cup out of the Cheshire's hand. He peeked inside at the envelope, which had green swirls to match the teacup.

"This isn't mine," Finn said, not recognizing the cup at all.

"Sure it is," Maybeck giggled, floating two feet above the ground. He quickly grew to his normal size, towering above Finn. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at Finn, his purple tail flicking with amusement. "Don't forget. Let them eat cake."

"Oh, go do some pottery or something!" Finn yelled with annoyance, stomping down the path and away from Cheshire Maybeck, who crossed his arms and watched Finn leave.

"Pottery?" he muttered to himself. "What in Wonderland does he mean by _pottery_?"

* * *

><p>"What a strange fellow," Finn thought out loud. Unlike the other human-animal hybrids he had seen, this one had strange powers. He seemed wise beyond what he said and was able to fly and disappear and reappear and...well pretty much anything! And also, what kind of cat is PURPLE? "Curiouser and curiouser..." he whispered, racking his brain trying to put puzzle pieces together.<p>

Finn interrupted these pesky thoughts, trying to focus on the task at hand. Adjusting his newsboy cap and clutching the teacup in his right hand, he set out on his way once again, praying for no more useless interruptions.

However, he couldn't stop looking down at the teacup. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he sat down on the edge of the path, with the grass behind him reaching taller than he.

He plucked the envelope out of the teacup and set the cup down. On the front of the envelope in bold, swirling letters read **To: Alice**. Finn sighed at the sight of that name. "Figures," he said, almost with a small chuckle, before tearing off the top of the envelope and pulling out a folded piece of paper, with green swirls to match the envelope and the teacup. He unfolded the paper and saw the writing was just as beautiful and swirling as the writing on the envelope.

**Dearest Alice,**

**You are cordially invited to join us in a glorious tea party to celebrate, of course, everyone's very merry unbirthday! However, unlike our usual tea parties, we shall also be celebrating your coming to Wonderland. **

**Please join us in the forest for some tea and delicious cake that is sure to delight you greatly.**

**We anxiously await your arrival, dear Alice.  
><strong>

**We have a LOT to talk about.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Hatter and his friends. **

"What a peculiar invitation," Finn pondered the contents of the letter carefully. "'Join us in the forest'? How am I supposed to know where they are in the forest?"

He suddenly felt a strange presence and raised his head to look back at the path. Standing in front of him, staring wide-eyed, was none other than the girl whom he had been following, still shrunken down to a few measly inches, like he was.

"Jezebel the White Rabbit!" he gasped.

The girl's giant rabbit ears twitched. Finn looked down at the pocket watch, which rested open in her palm. She tilted it slightly, and it caught the ray of sunshine peeking through the treetops, reflecting directly into Finn's eyes.

"AH!" Finn yelped, blinded. He covered his eyes in surprise. When he opened them again, removing his hands from his face, he saw that the girl was gone. He turned his head and saw she dashed with great speed down the path, her white, bushy-tailed derriere facing Finn.

"Wait! WAIT!" Finn scrambled to his feet, grabbing his letter and his teacup and running after her.

Being the rabbit-girl that she was, she outran him with ease. He gasped for breath, slowing down to a trudging walk, dragging his feet along the path. He panted, desperately trying to relieve his pained lungs. "Wow, she is fast!"

Finn decided he would follow her at a leisurely stroll for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh look, it's Alice."

Finn spun around, now familiar with the strange name everyone seemed to call him. Right beside him was a giant table, with three chairs. Well, it was giant to Finn. If Finn was normal sized, it would be a normal sized table. Finn was surprised, it seemed to just pop up out of no where.

Two girls sat at the table, one with brown hair and two brown rabbit ears poking out from her head, much like Jezebel the White Rabbit's. The blonde haired girl was asleep, head resting on her arms. Finn noticed a long mouse tail swinging limply off of her chair, protruding from her tailbone.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man with his head bowed, the shadow from his giant hat masking his face. "I suppose you want to grow back to your normal size, Alice?" the man asked, his voice gruff and low.

"And are you going to do the same thing Mr. Cat did?" Finn asked, unsure.

The man in the giant hat chuckled, still not showing his face. "Cheshire Maybeck is quite the prankster, yes, but don't be fooled. He knows much more than a lot of the citizens of Wonderland." He reached out his hand to Finn, who hesitated before climbing into the palm of his hand. The man laid him on the table and handed him a miniature cake, with a tag that read **Eat Me**, much like the vial's tags he had found in the rabbit's hole. "Let them eat cake," the man said, chuckling. Finally, what Cheshire Maybeck said made sense. The half-cat half-boy had said the same thing, and this must be what he meant.

Finn took one bite from the cake and, sure enough, he grew so fast that before he could blink he sat on top of the table, normal sized. He quickly climbed off of the table, minding his manners.

"Now that you are good again, come, join us," the man in the hat motioned to the table. The girl with the rabbit ears poured some tea into her cup and smiled at Finn. Finn, being a gentleman, pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, still looking around at the strange people with haste.

"Hello, Alice," the brown rabbit girl introduced herself. "I'm the March Hare, Willa." Finn recognized the name, it was the one he belted out with Mr. Caterpillar. Though he's not sure why he said her name in the first place. He had never met this girl before.

With a snort, the blonde girl woke up. "Charlene, Dormouse," her head fell back onto the table and she snored.

"Most know me as the Mad Hatter, so that is what you shall know me as," the man in the hat said. "Please, have some tea."

March Hare Willa leaned over the table and poured some tea into a cup in front of Finn. The tea overflowed onto the white tablecloth and Finn gasped. He was the only one to pay attention to it, however.

"Why are you holding a tea party, anyway?" Finn asked curiously, watching the tea drip from the top of his cup onto the table cloth.

"It said on your invitation," the Mad Hatter said. "To celebrate your unbirthday, and welcome you to Wonderland."

"It would be nice to have a cup of tea and relax for a while before being sent off on a heroic mission, after all," March Hare Willa said, lifting the teacup to her lips.

"Heroic mission?" Finn almost choked on his tea, but Willa just smiled calmly through her sip.

"Of course. You wouldn't be here otherwise," the Mad Hatter said, pouring more tea for Charlene Dormouse, even though she was still asleep. "You were following Jezebel the White Rabbit, were you not?"

Finn was surprised at how many people knew about this.

"It's important that you find her, Alice," the Mad Hatter took a calm sip of tea. "She will lead you to your true target."

"I have a target?"

"Her name is the Queen of Hearts, also known as the "Green Queen"." Mad Hatter explained. Finn's mind's eye flashed back to the green, swirling letters on his invitation. Come to think of it, the color scheme of this strange land seems to revolve around green, doesn't it?

"Her royal highness, Queen Maleficent," March Hare Willa said in what she considered a 'royal announcer' voice, dipping a cookie into her tea.

"Jezebel the White Rabbit is her apprentice and daughter," Mad Hatter took another sip of tea. "Those two have a devious plan, indeed."

"Ooooh, the Jabberwocky," March Hare Willa shivered nervously.

"Yes," Hatter nodded at the girl. "The Jabberwocky, otherwise known as 'Chernabog'."

"But what is my mission?" Finn asked.

"First, you must go and meet the White Princess," Mad Hatter said, and Willa gasped joyfully.

"Oh, she's quite lovely!" she sighed.

"The Twins will be able to take you to her," Mad Hatter continued.

"Oh, I like the Twins very much!" Willa sighed again, seeming to like EVERYONE.

"Who are the Twins?" Finn asked, praying it wasn't yet another human-animal hybrid.

"The Tweedle Twins," Mad Hatter said, leaning forward. Finally, Finn could see a small part of the Hatter's face. The shadow from the hat covered everything but his mouth. His lips were pale and cracked, but smiled with a child-like wonder. "Tweedle Dillard and Tweedle The Dillard."

"They're very nice," Willa added.

"Hard to tell which is which, sure, but very nice and very helpful indeed," Hatter's only-visible mouth smiled kindly. "They can take you to the White Princess."

"Of course, you'll need to find them first," Willa pointed out. "They are hard to find. The Dillard is a hologram-"

"And Dillard is a ghost," Hatter finished with a cheeky grin. "They'll be quite the hunt."

Finn sighed. Everything in this mysterious land was a chase to him. He had to find this and that and the other thing, running around like _mad_. But, as the gentleman his parents trained him to be, he didn't complain.

"Alright, then, where are they?" he asked. Hatter and March Hare turned to Charlene Dormouse, who awoke with a start.

"In the forest," she said matter-of-factly.

"Where in the forest?" Finn asked, getting quite fed up with all of the vague answers he was getting.

"Just follow the path, Alice," Hatter motioned to the path. "They will find you."

"Tweedle Dillard and Tweedle The Dillard will help you until we meet again!" Willa said as Finn rose to his feet. Charlene Dormouse waved before falling asleep again.

"But, I don't know what I'm supposed to-"

"Just believe, Alice," Hatter smiled encouragingly before ducking his head and moving the shadow to cover his entire face. "That's all it takes."

* * *

><p>"Just believe," Finn muttered under his breath as he head down the path. "Just...believe," he had been repeating this for a while, looking around every nook and cranny for the Twins, the hologram, and the ghost. "Why is one a hologram and the other a ghost?" he pondered out loud.<p>

"One is the hologram of the ghost," a voice said from behind him, scaring the poor boy out of his wits. He spun around and groaned.

Cheshire Maybeck stood with his hands behind his back and a snarky little grin and a mischievous little tail flick. "Have a nice time at the tea party, Alice? I see you ate the cake."

"Yes," Finn didn't want to be ungentlemanly. _Go away_, he thought.

"You want me to leave?" Maybeck put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt, but still had that same snarky grin plastered on his face. "I'm hurt."

"You can read minds now?" Finn asked while turning his back to the half-cat boy and walking off, not wanting to slow down his hunt for the Twins.

"They weren't always the Twins, you know," Maybeck said, walking beside Finn with a skip in his step.

"Oh?" Finn wasn't that interested.

"It was once just Tweedle Dillard. He was killed by his best friend."

"Oh," Finn seemed just the slightest bit more interested. "How sad."

"It was a tragedy. Tweedle Dillard was then replaced by Tweedle The Dillard, a hologram version. Then the ghost met up with the hologram, and POOF! The Tweedle Twins were born!"

"That's very interesting, Mr. Cat-"

"Cheshire."

"-gesundheit. But do you KNOW where they are?"

"Of course I do!" Cheshire Maybeck scoffed as if it was nothing. Finn stopped walking, whirling to the boy with surprise.

"Really?!"

"I know where everything is. I'm no Hatter, but I am a Cheshire," Maybeck bowed dramatically with an ear twitch and a tail flick.

"Could you show me where they are?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Maybeck had that same, untrustworthy grin plastered on his features. "They're right down there," with a little Irish-like skip jig, he pointed down the path. "Just past that corner, actually. Waiting for you."

"REALLY?!" Finn took off quickly, rounding the corner. No one was there. He looked back down the path, but Cheshire was gone. "YOU LIED!" he called out to no one.

"Not really," a voice, a different voice, came from behind him. Finn jumped nearly two feet into the air.

"Why does everyone keep DOING THAT?!" he spun around to face a boy in a weird cap, who bowed just like Cheshire Maybeck did.

"Mind your manners, Alice," he reminded with an almost robotic voice.

"Manners are very important," and identical voice came from behind him. A boy walked straight through him, as in REALLY through him, and stepped beside his identical twin with a smile. "You should be kind to everyone."

"Especially the Cheshire."

"Oh, especially him. You wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"The Tweedles," Finn breathed.

"The two and only," they said in unison, bowing.

"You want to see the White Princess?" one Tweedle asked. Finn nodded eagerly, and the boy looked to his identical companion. "Can you locate her, Tweedle The Dillard?"

The Dillard blinked and then went still, as if calculating something. Finn noticed that The Dillard had a small blue outline surrounding him, contrasting him from his ghostly brother. This would help Finn indicate which Tweedle was which.

"She just returned to her castle. It is not far from here," The Dillard snapped out of his trance.

In unison, the Twins bowed, holding a hand out to Finn. "Shall we go, Alice?" they asked, synchronized, in the most haunting of tones.


End file.
